Halstead tell Lindsay he's driving - Linstead
by OhmyGreysCPD
Summary: Halstead takes Lindsay on a date where he drives her, but where they end up is not what they originally planned. What's in store for Linstead?


Linstead in the break room:

 **While pouring coffee Jay asked Erin a question**

"Hey so what are you doing tonight?"

"probably gonna get a drink at Molly's and then head home, depends if it's going to be a long day"

 **Jay nodded and paused for awhile**

"I was wondering, instead of Molly's, will told me about this great new place not to far away from there, we should go try it out!"

"yeah that'd be cool we should tell the rest of the team"

"actually, I mean we as in you and me should go try it out."

 **Erin glanced at Jay with a surprised look on her face**

"Is Jay Halstead asking me out on a date?"

 **Jay blushed**

"I'm serious! I would like to get some good dinner with my favorite girl"

 **Erin smirked at his reply.**

"uhhhkay, what time should I come by to your apartment?"

"No, tonight I'm taking you out to dinner, so I am driving. It's fair trust me."

"wow, someone's upgrading their game"

 **Erin then punched Jay on his right upper arm as a joke.**

"I'll pick you up at 8"

As Erin walked out of the break room she replied, "I'll be waiting"

For the whole day Erin anxiously kept checking the time on her phone to see how many hours it was left till she could go home and get ready for her date. God, a date with Jay halstead. It's about time he asked, suddenly a wave of panic went through her because she didn't know what she was going to wear. She didn't own many dresses as she didn't go out to fancy places that much. It was 6:30 pm and voight had just told the team they can go home, burgess asked Erin if she would like to join them at Molly's like they originally planned but she told her that she had plans. She finally reached home and raced to her closet, she looked all around but couldn't find the one dress she needed. At last she finally did, the dress, the one she thought was perfect to wear for a perfect night with her perfect man. She went to go get ready and by the time she was done it was about 15 minutes till 8, it was still too early for Jay to come so she fiddled with her phone. Time slowly passed by till it finally reached 8 pm and when it did she had yet to hear a knock on her door. Jay is the kind of man that was never late, if he said 8 he means 8. 10 minutes later after pacing around in her apartment she finally heard the knock she's been waiting for. Before she went to go open it she fixed herself in front of a mirror and then went to go open the door. There stood a tall, lean, handsome man. It was the same man she saw a few hours ago but instead of his work clothes he wore a suit, he had a clean shave, his hair was parted nicely, and his smell, oh god, his smell made her smile even wider.

 **Jays POV (from her opening the door)**

Oh my god. He couldn't believe this was the same Lindsay that hunted down guys twice the size of her. She wore a nice maroon dress that complemented her dirty blonde hair. It fit perfectly going tight by her waist and flaring a little out. He even noticed the makeup she wore, a soft eyeliner which made her green eyes pop, and a nude blush which when she smiled really brought out her dimples. He was swooned. Not to mention she wore these heels in which she still wasn't as tall as him, but boy oh boy, her legs made her look tough and elegant at the same time. It's not the first time he has seen her dressed up the way she is but knowing that she dressed up so perfectly for him, made him smile as wide as her

 **Jay was still in shock for less than a minute**

"Wow! You look.. Wow!"

"Stop it"

"I'm serious, you look drop dead gorgeous."

"Well you clean up really well too!"

 **Jay laughed**

"You ready to go?"

"Of course"

 **Lindsay closed and locked her door and they headed down to the car**

"You know, it's not too late for me to get into the drivers seat"

"You don't even know what or where the restaurant is!"

"And you think that's a problem?"

"I am driving tonight, end of discussion."

"Okay, okay"

 **He opened the door for her**

"You're very gentlemen like tonight"

"Get in"

 **He then got in and started the car**

"Where are we heading too anyways?"

"You'll see as we get there"

"Jay, I hate surprises just tell me"

"No what's the fun in that?"

"You're such a jerk! I take back about calling you a gentleman"

 **He laughed at her**

"It's okay you'll probably take back calling me a jerk when you see the place"

"I thought you said you haven't been there before?"

 **There was a long pause, Jay tried making up an excuse**

"Will showed me pictures from the Time he went"

 **Erin gave her reassuring nod and the rest of the car ride was silent as the car ride was short.**

 **Jay stopped the car in front of this area that didn't look like there was a restaurant anywhere close**

"Are you sure it's the right place?"

Jay looked at the address and said it was the right place, he tried to act confused but took her hand and they walked through this dark path. At first he put on his flashlight because it was dark but then there were faint fairy lights that went from the trees surrounding the path. They got closer and closer and soon there was a table for two, properly set under the fairy lights with food on the table that was covered

 **Erin's face lit up as she saw what was in front of her**

"Wh-what is this?"

"Our first date. I wanted to make it special"

"Jay.."

"Look, we have been through so much this past year and it has only made us grow, I want to have special memories with you, memories like this where it's just the two of us to talk, time with you."

"We could've had take out in my apartment! You didn't need to go through this trouble"

"You are worth going through any mile of trouble. As long as I see that beautiful smile on your face"

 **Erin's eyes glistened against the light of the fairy lights and she couldn't stop staring at the perfect man she had in front of her**

They spoke about different things going on in the district including their team's lives such as burzek and others while Erin indulged her food that Jay got prepared for them. It was her utmost favorite dish to eat no matter where she was or what time of the day it was. Even though she wanted eat it all in one bite she remained elegant and that made Jay laugh because he knows how much she loves her food.

"What're you laughing at?"

"The way you're eating your food! You're acting all lady like when I know you really enjoying it"

"Jay! I am a lady! You think of it that way, I think of it as savoring every bit of it."

"Mhmm yeah sure"

"Ugh I'm serious!"

"Okay I believe you"

An hour or so passed and they had finished dinner and we're ready to go home. They went back into the car.

"Tonight was amazing, I've had many people come and go in my life but no one has treated me the way you have tonight, and every other day Jay Halstead."

She put her hand around his head brushing through his hair towards his neck, she then leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I'm glad it made you happy, it's worth seeing that smile and I want to see it everyday"

She smiled at that. It was quite for most of the ride but then they created a bit of small talk about Chicago being a city that's known to be beautiful but under its coat of beauty there is such violence. Jay reassured her that the reason why there is the coat is because of her and the team that protect the city.

They reached Lindsay's apartment and both got out, Lindsay didn't mind Jay getting out with her because in reality she didn't want the night to end, ever.

They got into the elevator and Jay pressed the button to the top floor where Lindsay's apartment was on. It then became quiet with the both of them standing next to each other. Lindsay took a quick glance at Jay and looked away, Jay then took a quick glance but when Erin saw that he was looking at her he didn't move his eyes away from her face, their eyes interlocked and the energy between them increased. He turned his body facing towards her and in a quick moment she leaped into him and kissed him. It got intense real quick, he put his hands on her face and squeezed it like how he normally does, he then moved them through her soft hair. He later pushed her against one of the walls of the elevator, it was cold against her bare back but she endured it. Her hands were wrapped around his body, moving up and down his back, and his head. They separated and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Don't stop" she told him

Again he grabbed her pulling her off the wall of the elevator and into his body, her chest against his chest. It was perfect, she didn't want this to end, she wouldn't allow it, but they got interrupted when they reached her floor.

Quickly they headed for her apartment. Erin unlocked her door and let out a little giggle when looking back at Jay because she knew this was naughty. She dropped the keys on the table and Jay slammed her against the wall instantaneously. They didn't stop, it kept going, the kissing got more intense. She removed her shoes and he took of his coat. His arms on her back now unzipped her dress and she pulled it down. She unbuckled his belt and stripped it off of him. While kissing she started to unbutton his shirt one by one. Lastly he dropped his pants onto the ground. They moved into the bedroom where they fell onto the bed, Jay on top of Lindsay. He moved the kissing down to her torso, moved up to the abdomen, and made his way through the crease of her boobs, to her neck which made her laugh and back to her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands grabbed his hair every time he kissed her on other parts of her body. He stopped, and fell to her side. Breathing intensely they looked at each other and smiled. They didn't want it to be over, they knew it had to continue, they wouldn't let it be over, they continued.

It became less intense and was more of a cuddling session now. She laid her head on his chest which felt sweaty but she didn't mind it, she liked the thought of him being sweaty. She also felt his chest move up and down rapidly because he was short of breath. His arm was underneath her and wrapped around her back. Her leg wrapped around his. They got tired so they laid there on the bed and she started drawing little doodles on his body with her fingers. He looked down at her and saw the smile that was still on her face.

"What's going on in your mind?"

"I was just thinking how nice it would be if we were able to do this almost every day after work!"

"Look, I love you and all, but my pay isn't enough to take you to dinners like this every night."

"Not that silly, I mean coming home together, making dinner in one kitchen and going to bed together at night.. It's a nice feeling."

"you mean moving in together?"

"Yeah, we're always together every weekend anyways, why not save money on two apartments when we only need one."

"Who's would we move into?"

"Well obviously mine, I have the bigger TV"

"Oh really?! What if I want to stay in my apartment?"

"C'mon, you know you love my bed a lot more than what you have over there. Wouldn't it be nice?"

 **Jay thought about the idea.**

"I would enjoy seeing your face every night before I go to sleep. I think we could work this out"

 **Erin smiled and leaned into Jays face to give him a kiss.**

The night was perfect, and it would never end. Every night would be just as perfect as this one and that is how they both wanted their relationship to be like.


End file.
